Death's Tale
by bookworm5695
Summary: Deaths point of view of the Tale of Three Brothers and the battle of Hogwarts. Let's remember all the J.K. Rollings characters who perished on May 2.


**Let's remember Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley and of course Severus Snape. The battle of Hogwarts saw the death of many of our favorite characters, but it also brought the end of Voldemort and the brief reuniting of the deathly hallows. Here's a one shot for May 2.**

**Death's Tale**

The three brothers were at the very edge of Death's territory, while Death watched as they stopped at the final hurdle in front of them. The river had claimed many of those who thought they were above Them. No matter where they came from or who they wanted to reach none could cross the river into Their lands without it claiming them. Death waited for the three souls to join the rest, when They felt a tug on Their power.

The youngest brother had a book and was preforming some sort of spell that was pulling Death's own power to build a bridge over the river. Death raged as more of Their power was taken to build the bridge until They could take no more. When the bridge was a foot from the other bank of the river Death appeared before the three brothers, floating above the bridge.

"Who are you to try to cross into our land without dying first?" Death asked while trying to pull Their power from the structure below Them. However They could not Death's power was bound to the service of the brothers.

"You have taken something from my brother death and we are here to take it back." The oldest and spokesman of group said fearlessly to the entity.

"We do not take any who first do not belong to us." Death spoke and saw the middle brother push forward.

"You took my fiancé, she was beautiful and to be wed to me shortly until her death. We have come to get my love back, for she is mine not yours." The middle brother said. The words washed over Death and They saw what lead up to this moment.

The girl they spoke of was to be wed to her love before the second brother ever saw her. However once the middle brother saw the girl he was smitten by her beauty. He made up an imagined slight and challenged the girls love to a duel. He then named his older brother, who was a skilled warrior his champion. The middle brother watch as the girl's love was slaughtered and then offered her father to wed her. After watching her love killed and then being told that she was to wed the man who organized it, the girl was heartbroken and became so despondent that she died, having no will to continue.

The brothers had no love for this girl they only wanted to take back a possession, and were arrogant enough to think they could best Death. However Death was not one to be bested. And They were quick to formulate a cunning plan, to keep the brothers from realizing the hold they had on Death's power.

"There are laws in place even high then me, that will keep you from your goal." They said. "But you are the first to ever make it this far to my realms, and deserve a some compensation for making it this far and leaving empty handed. I will give you each one item of incredible power for your troubles."

The older two brothers were accepting of this they were powerful men who were used to people falling over themselves to make them happy. However the third brother had a suspicious glint in his eye. As a third son he had to work harder then his brothers and learned that powerful people didn't give something for nothing. The brother only came on this journey because his brothers needed his knowledge and he would not abandon his family. Now he was worried his loyalty would mean his death, as his brothers agreed to Death's terms not even asking his opinion.

"What do you want as your gift?" Death asked and felt Their powers loosening from the bridge as the brothers agreed to a different use for them.

"I want a wand. I am a skilled duelist but I want a wand that will keep me from ever losing." The first brother said. So Death grabbed a branch from a near by tree and pulled a part of Their power from the bridge. They imbued the want with the power and promised the brother that it would never lose. They forgot to mention that the power in the wand would draw all who desired power to it.

"I want a way to pull people to me who have died. I was not able to go get my fiancé myself, so let this item bring her to me." the second brother said. So Death grabbed a stone from the river bank and added another portion of Their power from the bridge to it. The stone would pull who ever the brother wanted to the world of the living. What Death forgot to mention is that the more the stone is used the more Death's magic would pull his soul towards Their realm. To much use and the brother would not be able to resist going to the land of the dead.

"I want a way to insure you don't take me before I'm ready to go. to many people go to your realms before they want to. I want the choice on when to come." The third brother said. So Death drew some fabric from Their cloak. They put the last of Their power from the bridge into the cloak and told the brother that it would hide him from Death's sight. Unfortunately for Death the only catch They were able to weave into the power was to make those who used the cloak a bit more ready to jump into danger.

Once the three gifts were created the bridge collapsed and the brothers went on their way with Death watching them. It was only a few nights later when Death claimed the oldest brother after his boasting and Death's magic saw a thief kill the brother in his sleep to take the wand. The second brother only lasted three months before the call overcame him and he killed himself. It was many years later when Death was finally able to take the third brother. The man at a ripe old age passed the cloak on to his son and greeted Death like an old friend. The entity then went happily to reclaim Their power form the three objects, now that they had served their purpose.

It was then Death discovered there was a problem. The objects had been given as a gift together to one family and while the objects were separate the power remained stuck in them. For years Death watched the objects, the wand passed hands quickly, picking up a bloody reputation. The stone's purpose was lost when the second brother's bastard son made it into a ring to prove family relation. The cloak was passed down the line of the third brother until his many times granddaughter brought to a new family.

The years passed until the time was finally right. Death watched as all three of Their hallows as they had come to be known appeared on the same battle field. The battle raged on and Death took from both sides. Some stood out, mostly those who were close to the owner of the cloak. A husband and wife quickly parted and reunited in death who wept for their orphaned son. And a young man who almost stayed as one of the cowardly ones to stay near his other half, before promising to play lots of jokes on those in Their realm.

It was when there was a pause in the wave of new souls that Death felt a prick in its power. It collected a man who had brief contact with the wand. The man killed one of the previous owners of the wand yet was not the wands owner himself.

They collected the man and waited for to collect more when they felt a new prick. Death turned to watch as the owner of the cloak and part owner of the wand, gained ownership of the stone. So close if only the boy would touch the wand. Then he would have full ownership and death could retake his powers. But Death was patient and knew the time would soon come. The boy used the stone to call some back to the world of the living. The gave the boy some advice, Death knew they were nervous. While pulled into the world of the living they could not see Death, but the shades knew they were near.

Death watched the boy walk to the abomination who ran from Them, and give himself freely. They watched as the piece of the abomination took most of the curse that perverted their power. Death sat quietly as the mentor for the boy used the bit of death's power he gained from holding the wand so long to speak to the boy, before the boy used the power linking him to Death's objects to pull himself back. Death followed after he destroyed the piece of the abomination left behind. They would not suffer the creature in Their realms.

Death collected another wave of souls as the fighting started again, when it was finally time. The boy who owned the cloak and the stone and had partial ownership of the wand, the boy who had given Them the most parts of the abomination was fighting the wand. The wand was possessed by the abomination. The being who thought it could escape Death, but death was patient and they would soon get both their desires.

The power from the stone, the cloak and the partial power of the wand called to the object on the abomination's hand and it had no power to fight it. The boy caught the wand and finally Death could reclaim Their power. And with Their power restored they made sure that the soul of the abomination was destroyed once and for all.

The powers of death left their mark on the objects after so long, the wand was still very powerful, though not unbeatable, the stone was able to call the dead but they were just imitations like the portraits the magic users liked and the cloak would still work for the rest of it's days, but it would no longer hide the user from Death. Though this was good for when the powers of death left so did the curses on the objects, leaving one Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater of Voldemort, Descendent of Ignotus Peverell, Brief Owner of the Three Hallows of Death, to live a long happy life.


End file.
